This invention relates to devices for converting rotary movement into oscillating movement, specifically to such devices that require selectively adjustable output.
Vertical axis windmills of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,749 to Green (1998) for aeration of ponds require a transmission that can convert vertical axis rotary movement into reciprocating movement to operate multiple air pumps. It is desirable for these pumps to be arranged conveniently and economically, and provide means for seasonally adjusting the stroke of the pumps to accommodate changes in wind conditions. In low wind conditions, a shorter stroke will create less resistance and allow easier starting. It is further desirable that in other circumstances where rotary motion is to be converted to reciprocating movement, that the output be easily adjusted to selectively choose the amplitude, phase timing and duration of individual output levers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,735 to Banning (1929) discloses a multiple pump design activated by an oscillating rod. However, this pump entails expensive manufacturing methods and complicated lubrication requirements, and the amplitude of stroke of Bannings pump is not adjustable. In addition, the oscillating, rigid rod disclosed has a single angle over its length. Therefore, attached output levers will oscillate with the same angle even though they are attached at different positions along the rod.
U.S. patent to Oosterling (1976) discloses an adjustable stroke conversion device that has an output adjustment mechanism. In this device, an adjustment may be made to the amplitude of a single output and does not anticipate the need for a means to selectively adjust individual magnitude, timing and duration of multiple reciprocating outputs from the same rotary source.
The present invention is a device for converting rotary movement into reciprocating movement. A flexible rod is employed to oscillate levers for the operation of a variety of implements. These implements may include electrical switches, valves, pumps, animated advertising displays, animated garden ornaments, toys, and robots. Some of these applications may require activation of multiple elements at different intervals of timing, different amplitude, and different duration of movement from a single rotating input source. It is object of the invention to provide a simple means to achieve complex reciprocal output with minimal structure.
It is further object of the invention to provide a novel structure that has versatility of use. That use may include but not limited to the operation of the mechanical and electrical apparatus before mentioned; and that the conversion device of the present invention may be powered by various power sources.
It is further object of this invention to provide versatility of output with compactness and economy of structure. The structure of the present invention is intended to provide convenient arrangement for implementation, whereby, input and output are disposed linearly, and the manufacturing requirements are uncomplicated and economical.